Golf club designs can often be a complex balance of loft angles, sole profiles, metal types, mass distribution profiles, and face design and fabrication. Certain designs may play to certain golfer's strengths, while other designs may be subjectively or objectively disfavored. These design attributes, however, can be difficult to quantify, and thus are often only generally referenced using marketing terminology, which may not be easily distinguished or noticed by a consumer at the point of a retail sale. For example, with a wedge-type golf club, the design of the sole and the rear surface of the club may specially sculpted to favor either a more vertical swing or shallow swing, or to allow the club face to have a variable loft angle simply by rotating the club along the shaft axis. Such differences may be hard to visually recognize for even an experienced golfer.